


Say Yes to the Dress (If the In-Laws Will Let You)

by Qer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, BAMF Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Draco Malfoy is So Done, Draco needs a hug, Draco wears a wedding dress, Drarry, Fluff, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley is a Good Friend, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger Bashing, Inspired by the show "Say Yes to the Dress", Lack of Communication, Lawyer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Men in Dresses, Molly Weasley Bashing, Narcissa Malfoy died during the war, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Post-War, Ron Weasley Bashing, Say Yes To The Dress - Freeform, Spy Draco Malfoy, Spy Lucius Malfoy, Therapy session with ginny weasley, Toxic In-Laws, Wedding Planning, Work In Progress, but he has to ask for one first, compromises, cross-dressing, in the leaky cauldron, sometimes all you need to do is TALK, wedding dress shopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qer/pseuds/Qer
Summary: Draco and Harry are getting married and it's time for Draco to choose a wedding dress. With The Weasley's.OrThe Weasley's are mean and Draco doesn't like them but "compromises."SAY YES TO THE DRESS - INSPIRED
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 29
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall  
> back with another fic  
> this is the product of binge watching reality TV.  
> Anyway I'll post the next chapter some time soon. This is a pretty short fic.
> 
> ENJOY
> 
> Not beta read sorry for any mistakes

Say Yes to the Dress (If the In-Laws Will Let You) 

Draco let out an intense sigh as he crossed out another check on his list. He had just finished planning the décor for the wedding. It had taken him a good two weeks to finally have planned for all of the decorations. 

It wasn’t nearly as hard as it was when deciding catering. That had been a whole nightmare, one Draco was glad to never have to repeat again. 

Looking at the next thing on his list, he groaned. Wedding Dresses. The next few days were sure to be stressful. Draco had, at first, contemplated wearing a suit, like Harry. But after a long talk with his Fiancé, he decided against it. 

Harry had been quick to assure him that while he was fine if Draco wanted to wear a dress or a suit, he wanted Draco to do what _he_ wanted himself to do. Not what others wanted. Draco had scheduled an appointment to find a dress for himself, along with another one a few days later for bridesmaids. 

The thought forced Draco to remember about his soon to be in-laws. While certainly not by blood, the Weasleys meant a lot to Harry. So, he would tolerate them for his lover’s sake. How Harry had managed to convince him to let Molly Weasley help with the wedding was beyond him. 

He supposed it was because this was Molly’s only chance to really help plan the wedding, after all any of her son’s future wives were sure to have mothers who would not tolerate Molly coming between them and their plans. 

Molly had always wanted to plan her daughter's wedding, but Ginny had made it quite clear that she was aromatic and did not plan on getting married, ever. With Draco’s own mother having died during the war, leaving just him and his beloved father behind. Molly saw this as an opportunity. 

Even if she didn’t like the so-called ‘bride.’ Draco hoped that this would get Molly to accept him more. As many times as Harry told him that he didn’t care what other’s thought about them, there were always going to be those who would never accept them, Draco knew it affected Harry more than he let on. 

The Weasleys were so caught up in hating Draco that they didn’t bother to think about how Harry felt. When Harry had first told them that he was dating Draco, they had blown up. Yelling about how could he ever love a death eater? And another man at that? 

Harry had been heartbroken, the Weasleys had always told him that they would accept him no matter what, only to turn their backs on him the second he did something for himself. Eventually, they sorted out the feelings and decided that it wasn’t worth losing Harry over. As much as they wished Harry was dating someone else. 

While they had stopped actively trying to get Harry to break up with Draco, they certainly didn’t hide their strong feelings of _contempt_ towards him. They made sure that Draco was aware of that. And now that Harry and Draco were getting married, Draco wanted to get rid of the animosity between the two families. Otherwise, the couple would never truly be happy. 

While the Weasleys were not happy with the upcoming marriage. Draco’s own father, Lucius, had taken it in stride. Something that Draco was incredibly grateful for. He didn’t know what he would've done had Lucius not been accepting. 

Draco was extremely close with his father, who had always made sure to take care of him and his every need. He had turned his back on the Dark side just because he wanted to keep Draco safe. Instead, choosing the become a spy for the light. 

Lucius just wanted Draco to be happy, who was he to deny him? It wasn’t a surprise Draco had been gay. Lucius had always been aware of the fact. After all, no straight male spends an hour in the bathroom on his hair? Lucius wasn’t even sure most _women_ spent as much time on their appearance as Draco. 

Lucius was doing his best to help his son out with wedding planning, after all he was the one paying for it! He had even accepted to going wedding dress shopping with Draco. Unfortunately, Molly and Hermione were both coming too. 

For reasons Draco had yet to find out. He had been wary at first, but figured this was a good chance to get on their good side. He can manage a few hours with them. Besides, Hermione was going to be one of two bridesmaids. With Pansy being the Maid of Honor. Neither he nor Hary had bothered with typical gender roles for a wedding. They just chose their closest friends. Theo, Blaise, and Crabbe being his groomsmen. Harry had chosen Ron to be his best man. Along with Neville, Seamus, and Dean. With Luna as his female groomsman. 

Typically, Hermione should’ve been on Harry’s side but she insisted on being on Draco’s side. She didn’t explain why leaving Harry confused. But Draco knew it was because she wanted to fit normal gender roles, meaning she would have to be on the “bride’s” side. 

Draco thought it was absolutely ridiculous. Nothing about this wedding fit normal gender roles. For Melin’s sake. There was no bride, something she had taken to calling Draco. While Draco might’ve been gay and very flamboyant, he was perfectly happy with his current gender. 

But Granger didn’t care, she was like one of those people who asked “So which one of you is the woman?” It was frustrating, to say the least. But Draco didn’t want to cause any problems. So, he remained silent. This was a big deal for him and Harry, he didn’t want to ruin it by complaining. 

He had never imagined that one day he’d be marrying Harry Potter. But here he was. He and Harry had gotten over their fighting during the war, when Draco had stumbled into Number 12 Grimmauld Place after a particularly bad meeting with the Dark Lord. 

Harry hadn’t known, at the time, that he was a spy. So, he’d immediately been held at wand point. Eventually, however, he and Harry had become closer. Once they’d apologized to each other about the past few years at Hogwarts. 

They began dating once the war ended, during their eighth year. They’d kept it a secret until they were out of Hogwarts. Now, three years later, six months after Harry proposed. The wedding was in two months. By now, the public had long since known. The Prophet had finally figured it out due to the couple’s matching engagement rings. 

That had been an emotional rollercoaster. With Draco receiving a bunch of hate mail. Eventually, they both gave an interview with the Prophet, soothing the minds of those that had thought Draco had manipulated Harry. 

Draco sighed, once more, looking towards the clock. 7:00PM. Harry was due home soon. Draco got up, deciding now was best to start dinner. He absentmindedly began preparing ingredients. Harry had been quite busy the past few days, he was almost done with his Auror training. With just six more weeks to go. 

They’d barely spent time together. Though it wasn’t entirely Harry’s fault. Draco had spent the last few weeks running around planning the wedding along with studying tirelessly for his classes, he was only two years in of MLS **(A/N: Magical Law School)** and he was already tiring. 

It would be worth it though, once he was finally a Lawyer. He could prevent people being placed into Azkaban without trial or not be given fair treatment. It happened far too often. Thinking about it brought back memories of Draco forced into a prison cell for three months, not allowed a Lawyer. That had been a whole ordeal where Harry had nearly killed the Minister. 

Eventually Harry had caused enough damage that Thicknesse stepped down. Leading Shacklebolt to become the next minister. Draco liked him; he was starting a much-needed change within the ministry. 

But that was in the past, Draco was worrying about now. He just finished putting the vegetables in the pot, when he heard the door open. He let out a little smile, waiting for Harry to walk into the kitchen. 

Which he did so soon, walking in to the kitchen, making a beeline for Draco. Harry wrapped his arms around the other’s waist in a tight hug. “Mmmm,” he moaned, burying his face into Draco’s shoulder. “Missed you.” He mumbled, “It’s been a long day.” 

Draco chuckled, before setting the knife down and turning to face Harry. “That it has." He agreed. They spent a few minutes kissing lazily, before Draco pulled away. Removing Harry’s arms from his waist, Draco laughed at the small pout on Harry’s face. “The food is going to burn, Harry!” 

Harry sighed dramatically, but let him go. Choosing to, instead, go wash up before dinner. Thirty minutes later, the couple was happily eating alongside each other. “So,” Harry started. His mouth full of food. Draco grimaced at the sight; his pureblood etiquette lessons would never allow him to do such a thing. But alas, sometimes you have to make compromises in the married life, it’s how marriages survive. “What did you do today?” Harry said, finally swallowing his food. 

“Not much, I did finish planning the décor for the wedding.” He said, taking a bite of his steak. 

“Hmm, what do you have planned for tomorrow?” Harry asked, stealing a bite from Draco’s plate. To which Draco just rolled his eyes. 

“I have that appointment tomorrow for the wedding dress. Father will be coming with, along with Mrs. Weasley and Gr-Hermione.” He said, correcting himself. Harry wanted him to use their first names because according to him, “it made them closer.” Draco thought it was an absolute lie but compromises. 

“Well, I know I’ve been awfully busy this past week,” Draco nodded, they both had been, “and we haven’t been able to spend much time together. So, I was thinking that tomorrow night, I could take you out on a date.” Harry said, giving him a soft look. 

Draco nodded eagerly. “I’d love that.” He whispered, giving Harry a quick kiss before standing up and gathering their plates. He began to clean up the kitchen while Harry, who insisted on doing it the muggle way, washed the dishes. 

Harry suddenly stopped, turning towards Draco. “Dragon?” He asked, using an old pet name. Draco looked up, giving Harry a questioning look. “I know tomorrow won’t be easy for you. I know they aren’t the most accepting people but I swear I’ll talk to them first. I know it’s hard, I’m very thankful that you’re trying though. It means a lot to me.” 

Draco sighed, stepping into Harry’s arms, who immediately hugged him. “I know they mean a lot to you, and it is hard but it’s for you. And so that makes it worth it. Don’t worry, alright?” Harry hummed, “Besides, Father will be there to stop them from doing anything too brash.” 

Harry let out a small laugh as he thought of Lucius Malfoy giving Molly Weasley a stern look. Like one would give a child caught sneaking an extra cookie from the jar. 

The couple spent the last few hours before bed cuddled together while watching a muggle movie Harry had suggested. 

\---------------------- 

Harry gave Draco a quick kiss, “I’ll see you later, for our date.” He said, before leaving for Auror Training. Draco was quite excited about it, since it had been a while since Harry and he had gotten to go on a date. 

But first, he had to survive the day with Molly and Hermione. He pulled in a deep breath, shaking his hands to get the nerves out. He could do this. 

Standing up, he checked the time to see that he had only half an hour before his appointment. Internally groaning, he quickly went to get dressed. It wouldn’t do to show up in only your fiancé's shirt and your boxers. He quickly tied up his long hair before grabbing some clothes. 

His hair had grown and was now at his waist, looking in the mirror he wondered if now would be a good time to get a haircut. 

Ten minutes later, he was grabbing Floo powder and heading to the Burrow. He would first get Molly and Hermione before going to get his father. He smirked internally, _take that Harry!_ Harry, who always complained about how long it took him to get ready would be shocked to know that Draco was out of the house after only ten minutes. A true miracle. 

Stepping through the Burrow’s Floo, he nearly chocked as he was greeted with the sight of a bunch of red-heads. He quickly realized that most of the direct family was sitting there. 

Frowning, he spoke, “Um, we have the appointment?” He said to Molly and Hermione questioningly. 

“Oh yes, why don’t we get going.” Molly finally spoke. She stood up, followed by Hermione and Ron. Draco frowned again. 

“Uh, I thought it would be just me, and you two, along with my father?” He asked, confused. 

“Oh yes, well change of plans, _dear._ Ron here will be coming with.” She gave him an innocent look, no doubt fake. “You don’t mind, do you?” She asked in a sickly-sweet tone. Draco just shook his head, not wanting to argue. What’s the worst that could happen, he thought. 

Apparently, they weren’t ready yet. So, Draco went ahead to get his father. Flooing to Malfoy Manor, he passed by the wards with ease. Lucius was standing at the floo already, waiting for him. Draco sighed in relief. Finally, someone was ready. 

He gave his father a quick hug in greeting, “oh thank Merlin,” he exclaimed, “at least someone is prepared,” he said voicing his thoughts. 

Lucius chuckled, “I take it that the Weasley’s were causing problems?” He asked, already knowing the answer. 

“When do they not?” Draco sighed, “apparently they added another guest coming with us today.” At his father’s questioning look, “Ronald.” he said. 

Lucius just shook his head disbelievingly. The pair headed to the floo, stepping into The Burrow. Draco cast a quick tempus charm, they had five minutes until the appointment. He looked around to see that they were _finally_ ready. 

The five of them went through the floo. Draco and Lucius stepped out first. Heading to the front desk. The receptionist looked up at them, “How can I help you?” she asked politely. Draco gave her the information, while waiting for the other three to step through. 

“Alright, here you go.” She said as Molly and the others finally entered. She gave him a quick smile, “Don’t worry about the In-Laws,” she added seeing the look on Draco’s face. 

He just laughed, walking into a room where the consultant was waiting for them. Draco greeted the consultant with a smile. Who waited for everyone to walk in and get settled? The walls were covered in mirrors, with a few sofas surrounding a large stand. 

“Alright,” She said, clapping her hands together, “My name is Sherry, and I’ll be working with you today to help you find the perfect dress!” She said excitedly, she was American, judging by her southern accent. 

“Ok, so I was told that this was a bit of a special case. So, who is the groom-to-be?” She asked looking at Ron and Draco. Draco raised his hand with a small smile. “Ooo, isn’t that amazing! Why don’t you step up here so I can get your measurements,” She said pointing to the circular stand in the middle of the room. 

Draco nodded, stepping up. She pulled out some measuring tape, saying that she preferred to do things the muggle way because it would be more accurate. “Why don’t you tell me about your fiancé?” 

“Well, we’ve been dating for about three years. He proposed earlier this year, in January.” He said, smiling. 

“I bet you love him, huh?” 

Draco nodded, “I love him a lot.” She gave him a small smile. 

“Alright, enough about him. Why don’t we talk about what you’re here for!” She said, letting him step down. He quickly took a seat next to his father, who immediately wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “First things first, who’s paying?” She laughed. 

“Me,” Lucius said with a laugh. 

She nodded, “Don’t drain your daddy’s vault!” She joked. “Alright,” Sherry said, becoming more serious. “Any particular budget?” 

Lucius just shook his head, “Whatever he’s most comfortable in.” Her eyebrows raised in shock. 

“Well, well, aren’t you just a lucky one! Am I to assume that these are the future In-Laws?” She asked, pointing towards Molly and the others. 

Draco nodded, “Might as well be! They’re practically his family.” 

“Any particular things you want for this dress?” 

Draco nodded, "We definitely want the color white.” She nodded, writing it down on a piece of parchment. “Along with some lace, but that’s not entirely necessary.” 

She nodded, “Any particular style?” 

“Fitted.” Draco said. 

At the same time Molly added, “Ballgown.” Sherry’s head immediately snapped up. “Also, we need it to be modest, no skin showing. Longs sleeves especially.” 

Draco just looked at her in shock. What? “Um, no.” He said, 

“Why don’t we try both styles!” Sherry added, trying to soothe the situation before it got out of hand. 

Draco sighed, rubbing his hands on his face. “sure. Yeah, sure.” He could do this. He looked towards Lucius, who gave him a pitying look. 

“Just try it. You don’t have to choose whatever she wants.” He whispered. Draco nodded, taking in a deep breath. 

Sherry led him to a dressing room. “Alright, dear, why don’t we try Mother-In-Law's dresses first. Get it out of the way.” She said, pulling out a dress. The dress was... Big. It was white and covered in lace. The sleeve’s and back was mostly see through, save for a few patterns in lace. Along with a deep A-line at the chest. The bottom half was made of many layers of plain white lace. 

**(A/N: Here is the pictures for those who would rather see it.)**

While it certainly wasn’t bad. It wasn’t _Draco._ This was not going to be the dress. He knew it, making sure to voice his thoughts to Sherry. She nodded, “Well, why don’t we just go show the In-Laws. Maybe they’ll change their minds.” Draco doubted that, but nodded anyways. 

Together, they walked back into the room. Draco stood up on the stand, “So...” he said. “What do you think?” 

Molly immediately scoffed. Along with Hermione who gave a look of disgust but didn’t say anything. 

Lucius was the first to say something, “I think you look gorgeous,” he started, “but you don’t look comfortable in it.” 

Draco sighed, “I’m not. I just don’t like it.” he said bluntly. 

“Nope. This won’t work. The sleeves can’t be see-through. Way too much skin showing.” Molly said, disgusted. 

The blond just rolled his eyes. “Well, looks like this isn’t the dress.” Sherry said. Why don’t we try on another one?” 

He nodded. Before he was led back to the dressing room. “Just ignore her, sweetheart. She had no right to choose a dress. She’s not even the one playing.” Sherry said, pulling out another ballgown dress. 

Draco nodded, “I know, I just want her to be accepting. For once.” She nodded in sympathy. Before helping Draco into the next dress. This dress was pretty plain, with nothing but white lace designs on top of a thick white dress. The sleeves were long and _not_ see-through. Along with a high neck. It was pretty basic. The designs were pretty but didn’t stand out against the fabric due to it being in the same color. Draco didn’t like ballgown dresses from the start, much less this. The other was much better. 

Once again. He felt the same way as he did the first dress. It wasn’t bad. But it wasn’t for him. 

Sherry just snorted at the boring look he gave himself in the mirror. “Not the dress, huh?” Draco just shook his head. 

“Definitely not.” The dress did absolutely nothing for him and his figure. Something he would like to show off. 

They walked into the room once again, Draco stood on the platform. Draco didn’t even say anything before Molly was speaking. “It’s amazing! This is it. This is the dress.” 

Draco gave her an incredulous look. “You know, I have to agree. I think the dress is wonderfully modest and it looks great.” Hermione added. Ron nodded his head. 

“Well. Now that you guys are done. I hate it.” Draco said. He knew for certain that this was _not_ the dress. Hermione just gasped. 

“What do you mean it’s now the dress?” Molly practically shouted. “It’s the best one so far!” 

“I mean I don’t like it! It does nothing for me. I don’t like the shape of it, the design, nothing! The best thing about this dress will be taking it off.” Draco said heatedly. 

He stormed off to the dressing room, Sherry quickly following behind him. “Oh dear,” she said once they were alone. “Why don’t we try on some of your dresses. I’m sure they’ll come around.” 

Draco nodded, defeated. “Now, now, keep your hopes up, dear!” She said, “It’ll be alright.” 

Sherry pulled out the third dress, this one was much better. With a solid white color and mostly see through back, the entire top half was see-through, only covered with lace patterns. The bottom half had a huge opening down the front, showing off most of Draco's legs. It was gorgeous, to say the least. 

He liked the dress, maybe this would be the one. It did wonders for his entire body, showing off everything in all the right places. Sherry smiled at the look on his face. “I take it you like this one?” Draco nodded eagerly. Maybe this one would be the one. 

They walked back into the viewing room, where Lucius immediately let out a soft gasp. “You look beautiful” he said. 

Draco giggled, “Why thank you. I really like it.” He said, with a new found confidence. Now to see what the Weasley’s think. 

Molly did not look happy. Neither did Hermione or Ron. “Well,” he said, turning to them, “what do you think?” 

“It’s ugly. You don’t need to be showing off so much skin. I don’t like it.” Molly said rudely. Draco didn’t even bother listening to what the others had to say, not wanting to hear it. He walked out and into the dressing room. He could hear his father yelling quietly at the Weasley’s. 

Sherry immediately followed him, “Oh dear, it’s alright.” Draco just shook his head. 

“No, it’s not. I’ve been trying so hard to get them to accept me. For Harry! But they don’t care.” He said, trying to hold back tears. 

“Tell you what. We have one more dress to try on. I think you’ll like it and maybe they’ll change their minds. How about that?” 

Draco nodded wordlessly, feeling that if he spoke, he might actually start to cry. The last dress was amazing. Even better than the third. It was covered in a beautiful white lace. It was a strapless mermaid with a long train. Looking at himself in the mirror, reality hit that he was getting married. It just made it seem so much more real. 

He couldn’t stop the tears running down his face. Sherry just smiled before giving him a quick hug. “Is this the one?” she asked. 

He nodded tearfully, “Yeah, it is.” She smiled, leading him back to the viewing room. He walked in with a smile, going to stand on the platform again. “This is the one.” He spoke. 

Lucius nodded, “I think it is. You look gorgeous.” He smiled, wiping tears from his eyes as he looked at his son, who was no longer his little boy. 

Draco turned towards the Weasley’s. “Well?” He asked, “What do you think?” 

Hermione was the first to speak. “Don’t you have something with long sleeves? Maybe a bit more modest?” Molly nodded along with her. 

“I think you should just change the dress entirely. It looks horrific on him. He shouldn’t even be wearing a dress in the first place, at the very least you could cover him up. And cover up that ugly mark too. It’s shameful.” 

Draco stared at her in shock. Realizing why they were so adamant on long sleeves. They wanted to cover up his Dark Mark. Draco was crying before he knew it. Lucius immediately came to comfort his son. Whispering sweet nothing into his ear while rubbing his back. 

“I-” Draco started, his voice cracking, “I have been trying so hard to get along with you. For Harry’s sake. But you only care about yourselves. I have put the past aside! Why can’t you? Harry and I are getting married whether you’re there or not.” Draco said, angrily. “I’m doing this for Harry, because I know how much you guys mean to him. The least you could do is keep your mouth shut!” 

He was so fed up with them. He had played nice for _years_ and they couldn’t be decent enough to do the same. He was over it, for Harry’s sake or not. They had pushed their luck over and over and now they had finally gone too far. 

He ignored them as he changed out of the dress while his father paid. He didn’t say another word to them as he flooed back to Malfoy Manor with Lucius. 

So I wasn't sure if the links worked so here they are again!

[ ](https://www.dhgate.com/product/unique-scoop-a-line-long-sleeve-wedding-dresses/501758957.html)

[ ](https://www.houseofmooshki.com/grace-philips-dresses/hannah/)

[ ](https://sposadresses.com/products/long-sleeve-high-neckline-see-through-open-back-lace-wedding-dresses-custom-made-long-wedding-gown-cheap-wedding-gowns-wd204?variant=42399250572)

[ ](https://www.pinterest.ie/pin/810859107899888790/)


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco talks and yells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK FINALLY! WITH AN ACTUAL CHAPTERR ndjsndjsdfjdl,s/.nfuhlfie;  
> anyway im doing much better - school is still stressful but I'm actually doing something :) we are reading Shakespeare right now in one of my classes, I've also got to prepare for a band competition but my band director is having her baby in a few days... she's like nine days away from her due date or something
> 
> anyway, ive been working on this fic, started writing another. had a weird dream that my sister tried to kill me but whatever.

Lucius quietly walked through the  Floo after his son. Draco immediately lied down on one of the chairs, stretching out languidly. Lucius carefully sat down next to him, “Do you want to talk about it?” the older asked. 

Draco nodded silently, “I just-” he started, frustrated. “I try so hard for them to like me, I put up with whatever they throw at me for Harry! Because I love him and I want him to be happy and part of making him happy is getting along with his family.” He sighed, finally letting out his pent-up feelings. 

“And then today, with the whole dress shopping. I just couldn’t take it. It wasn’t that any of the dress Molly chose were bad, they were gorgeous. But the way she made it seem like I  _ needed _ to be covered up to look good, it really got on my nerves.” He stood up abruptly, starting to pace around the room. Molly had wanted big and poufy dresses to hide the fact that Draco was male so that no one would see any of his body, not even the outline. Shee wanted him to cover up his arms because she was ashamed of his dark mark. 

Draco wasn’t ashamed of his mark, after all he had gotten it so that way, he could become a spy for the order. It represented a big part of him, and he saw no reason to cover it up. She thought him wearing a dress was unnatural and didn’t comply with the delicate standards of what a man  _ should _ be. But Draco never cared about that. He should be straight, he shouldn’t like to wear dresses, he should be strong and possessive— everything a man  _ should _ be. 

Lucius nodded understandingly, “I think you wanted the dress to be your choice, something that you felt good about yourself in.” Draco hummed in agreement. 

“I wished they would play nice, if not for me then for Harry’s sake. It’s not even about the dress, as much as I wish they would’ve agreed with me about it. It’s about them making about them. When it’s not. They’re too absorbed in their own feelings that they don’t realizing that they’re hurting Harry.” 

The Weasley's had been treated Draco like he was garbage for years, it only worsened once Harry proposed. But Draco never complains, he never says anything because he knows how much they mean to Harry. Quite frankly, he can’t keep doing this. He’s tired out. 

Lucius nodded  sympathetically , “Have you talked to Harry about any of this?” 

Draco turned red, “Well not really,” Lucius raised an eyebrow, “it’s just I don’t want to cause any more problems, and I’m trying to get on the Weasley’s good side, complaining about them to Harry is not going to do it.”

Lucius gave him a knowing look, causing the younger  blonde's face to burn even redder, “Nothing is going to change if you don’t talk to him. They are just going to get worse and worse as the wedding gets closer.” 

Draco sighed; he knew his father was right. “Alright,” he said defeatedly, “I’ll talk to him during our date.” 

Lucius nodded, before asking him what he wanted for lunch. They spent the next few hours relaxing, before Draco had to leave to  get ready for his date.

\----------------

Draco was in the living room of their flat when Harry walked in, frowning. Draco couldn’t even get a word out before Harry was speaking, “We need to talk.” He said seriously. 

Draco nodded in agreement; it was time for him to finally speak up. “That we do.” He said solemnly. “I can’t-”

“I don’t see why you can’t just tolerate them! I know you don’t like them but seriously? I thought you were more mature than the stunt you pulled today.” Harry interrupted. Draco’s mouth was hanging open in shock. What was going on?

“I would’ve thought that you could’ve been nicer, you know how much they mean to me. It’s not even that hard! They’re trying why can’t you?” Draco tried to speak, but Harry wouldn’t let him. “What you did today was completely uncalled for! I can’t believe you right now.” 

Draco’s fists clenched tightly, Harry had no right to come here and start screaming at him with no proof. “I can’t believe you insulted their money! What are we? Eleven? And not only that! You just had to bring up blood,  didn't you?” 

Draco lost it. He'd been pent up all day, hoping to finally be able to relax with Harry, and now this? “I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!” He shouted, finally able to get a word in. “Today was a total disaster! But not because of me! I can’t believe you would just side with them without even talking to me!” He stood up, “You have no right to talk to me like that, Harry Potter!” He said, storming out. Leaving behind an equally angry Harry. 

He knew they wouldn’t get anywhere like this, not when they were both worked up, all it would lead to was more fighting and crying. So, he left. He needed a break, so he stormed out the front door and into London. He was angry, rightfully so. But he didn’t want to start something that would hurt them both. 

He headed for the Leaky Cauldron.  _ So much for date night. _

\------------

Draco sat by himself, nursing a drink while he thought about his latest argument with Harry. It frustrated him; Harry had immediately sided with the Weasley’s without even thinking about asking for his side of the story. Harry had even known how the Weasley’s treated him.

But he knew that the Weasley’s were important to Harry, probably more so than Draco. After all, while they had opened up their home to him, Draco had been the one to terrorize him. As much as he wished, the Weasley’s would always be better. 

Draco didn’t know when these feelings started, maybe he always had them and today just finally brought them to the surface. He would always be the inferior. Even if Harry wasn’t doing it on purpose, he had always put the Weasley’s first. 

Like that  one time Ronald took a nasty hex during an Auror mission and Harry had left him in the middle of a quicky to go check on him. He hadn’t even bothered trying to fix himself up first. Draco was fine with that; Merlin knew he would’ve done the same had it been one of his friends. Draco would never expect Harry to just ignore his friends.

It was the fact that Harry didn’t do the same for him. Draco gulped down the rest of his drink before ordering another. He sighed audibly, thinking back to that one time he got  splinched by accident, and was stuck in St. Mungos for a good day while they regrew the bones in his right arm, (How he managed to take everything with him except the bones in his arm was beyond him.) 

And yet, it had taken Harry a good half hour to come. Apparently having just finished a quidditch match with Weasley’s. He had even gone home to take a shower. Draco had never said anything about it, but he noticed it. He’d never really processed it until now. 

It perturbed him, how had it slipped past him? Had it really always been like this? Draco had always felt inferior to the Weasley’s, even on a subconscious level. But he had never said anything. 

“Malfoy.” He was snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar voice. He turned around to see Ginny Weasley standing behind him, one hand on her hip as she gave him a look. “I’ve called your name three times now.” 

He smiled sheepishly, Ginny was the one Weasley he could tolerate, she had been the only one who had given him a chance when he and Harry finally revealed their relationship. She sighed dramatically. “Sorry,” he told her, “I’ve been caught up in my own thoughts lately, I guess. Got a lot going on right now” He said.

She sat down in the empty barstool next to him, “So I’ve heard.” She turned to the bartender, “Two fire whiskeys, please.” The bartender nodded, turning around the make their drinks. They sat in relative silence for a few seconds, as soon as their drinks  arrived, she spun back towards Draco. “Alright, babe, we got a lot to talk about.  So, talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall enjoyed! sorry for being away for a while - but im back and striving :) This chapter was pretty short, ill try to write longer next time but I'm tryna get back in the groove of things atm.
> 
> Sorry for the slight cliffhanger lol 
> 
> anyway stream CRY FOR ME by TWICE


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Ginny talk, then Draco and Harry talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK :) This chapter is quite chort but oh well! I don't have the mental capacity for long chapters...
> 
> ENJOY

“ _ Alright babe, we got a lot to talk about. So, talk.” _

Draco let out a heavy sigh, “I- I just want- Merlin, I don’t know how to begin.” Ginny gave him a pitiful look.

Taking a sip of her drink she spoke. “It’s alright, Darling, why don’t you start from the beginning?” She said, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. 

Draco gave her a small smile, before starting. He explained the dress shopping and the argument with Harry. All the while, Ginny listened intently. When he told her how Harry had immediately sided with her family, she let out a loud gasp. “Oh, baby. I really don’t know what to say.”

He shook his head, “I just, I feel like he always puts them before me. He didn’t even ask for my side before he started screaming at me. He wouldn’t even let me get a word in, much less explain.” He said, his eyes welling up with tears. 

Ginny reached over to give him a hug, something Draco gladly took. “I think you and Harry need to talk a lot. You’re getting married, Darling. You don’t want to start off your marriage like this, with these feelings you’ve kept inside. You need to talk to him. I’ll come with you, to make sure he doesn’t cross any lines.”

Draco had never been more grateful to have a friend like her. Despite their nasty past, Ginny had been the first one to forgive him and  to accept him as Harry’s boyfriend. She had just wanted Harry to be happy, and if his happiness was Draco, then who was she to try and stop him? 

“Thanks.” He said, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. “I really mean it.” 

She smiled, “No need to thank me, babe.” She said pushing Draco’s long hair out of his face. “All you need to do is communicate, you’ve made a lot of compromises to be with Harry, you’re constantly doing whatever you can to make him happy, even if you don’t agree with whatever he wants. It’s time he starts doing the same.” 

They paid for their drinks before making their way outside. “Do you want to confront him now? We can do it in the morning if you’re not up to it.” Ginny said, grabbing a hold of Draco’s hand. 

Draco sighed, “If I don’t do it now, I’ll never do it.” Ginny nodded in understanding. 

“Just remember, I’ll be there the entire time if you need me. But I’ll try not to intervene unless necessary.” She squeezed his hand before  apparating them away. Draco felt a familiar pull before he was standing in front of his and Harry’s house. 

Taking a deep breath, they walked through the front door. As soon as the door closed Harry was greeting them in the hallway. “Merlin, Draco! Where did you go? I thought you were gone.” Harry said, ignoring the presence of Ginny for a moment. He went up to try and kiss Draco but was swiftly pushed away. 

Harry frowned but didn’t say anything. “Uh why don’t we go sit down. Ginny.” He said nodding his head in  acknowledgement . 

They sat down in the living room, Harry on one couch with Draco and Ginny sitting opposite him on the other. Draco cleared his throat, “We need to talk.” he said, getting straight to the point. There was no point in wasting time. 

Seeing the confused look on Harry’s face brought up the anger he’d felt in himself earlier. How could he not think there was a problem? “Uh. What about?” Harry asked, oblivious to Draco’s feelings. Draco glared harshly at his F iancé . 

“What do you mean ‘what about’!?” Draco asked fiercely. Did he really not see a problem with anything that happened today? Draco sighed, slightly calming down when he felt Ginny’s hand rubbing on his back. “What we need to talk about it the way you treated me today and the way you have been treating me!”

Harry rolled his eyes, “oh please, don’t act like I’m the bad guy. I had every right to be angry with the way you treated my family today.” He said gruffly. 

Draco gave him an incredulous look. “No, you don’t! And you would know that if you had listened to what I had to say!” He said heatedly, feeling a lot of  pent up anger and stress fill his body, “But that’s the problem, you never do!” He stood up abruptly. “You never take the time to hear my side of the story, you just immediately believe whatever lies people tell about me. Do you really think that little of me?” 

Harry sighed, bringing his hands up to his head, “baby, you know it’s not like that.” 

“Then what’s it like then? You never put me first, Harry! And it hurts, it hurts when you put the Weasley’s above me, it hurts when no matter what I do, no matter what I say, you’ll always believe someone else over me.” His voice broke mid-way, as his emotions came crashing down on him, like he was a ship in the midst of crashing waves. And he had lost control of the steering wheel. 

Harry looked at him in shock, his eyes watery. Neither noticed as Ginny slipped out of the room and into the kitchen to give the couple some privacy. “I- I had no idea... Baby, Merlin, I’m so sorry. I had no idea I was treating you like this, I didn’t think I was hurting you.” He stood up, pulling Draco into his arms.

Draco immediately wrapped his arms around the other man. “I didn’t do anything the Weasley’s said I did. I swear. They spent the entire time insulting me and the way I looked. Molly kept telling me to cover up and kept saying I looked ugly in everything I tried, so I left.” He felt Harry nod.

“You don’t have to explain, darling, I should’ve realized that you would never do such a thing. I never should have listened to what they said. I never should have put them above you. I’m so,  so sorry. I’ll do whatever I can to make it up to you.” He moved back to sit on the couch, with Draco still in his arms. He sat down with Draco in his lap. 

The blond buried his face in the crook of Harry’s neck, “I should have told you how I felt, instead I just let it keep going.” He said, slightly muffled because of his position.

“I think we both have some things we need to work on, me especially. But none of this is your fault.” 

Ginny walked back into the living room at the moment, “Aww,” she cooed, “so cute! Now that you’ve reached the point of the problem, I’m here to help you two  figure out how to fix it. And also, what to do about my beloved family.” She smiled, “I dug through your food, and I brought drinks!” Draco snorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry starts on the road of redemption!
> 
> For those of yall who saw my fic poll, please be aware that I only posted that because I wasn't sure which fic to start on yet! I won't be posting that for a while and not until I finish this fic. I very much enjoy writing this fic so I want to be sure I have my priorities straight. I won't be abandoning this fic at all! Keep in mind that this fic is not a long one and definitely wont extend past ten chapters. To be honest, it probably won't extend past eight. Just a few more chapters left to go! 
> 
> But I have started on the planning for my next fic, I'll let yall know when I post it :) (for those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, you are welcome to check out my profile the title of it is literally fic post. 
> 
> ALSO, I have a new twitter account for anyone interested in following me! I'll post fic updates, polls and other random sh*t there :) My username is: Qerandstuff

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall liked it!


End file.
